Hiding the Enemy
by potterxlove98
Summary: He's called her names and hurt her deeply, he's her worst enemy, and her boyfriend is hunting him down... So why is she hiding him in her flat to keep him safe? Find out it Hiding the Enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**A/N:**** I'm back you guys! I'm so glad that you liked my last two stories. It really means a lot that people actually enjoy my writing. For those of you who haven't read my previous stories the titles are, "Unexpected Attraction" and "It Had To Be You." The title of this story is "Hiding the Enemy." It's not going to be fluffy at first; it's going to be very hard for Draco and Hermione to be able to tolerate each other in this story. It's definitely going to be challenging for me to take things extremely slow with the two of them. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this new story.**

Chapter One

Hermione awoke with a start. It was another nightmare about the war. The war had been over for four years but for some reason it still haunted her. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Hermione dragged herself out of bed and hobbled over to the door.

When she opened it she saw none other than her boyfriend, Mason Patterson. He was gorgeous; every time that Hermione saw him she swooned. "Hey babe." She leaned up and kissed Mason on the mouth.

"I love it when you welcome me into your flat like that." Hermione laughed and kissed him again. She pulled him into the flat.

Hermione's flat wasn't all that. It had two rooms, a small kitchen, a couple couches, and a muggle television. Mason flopped himself on the couch and Hermione snuggled next to him. "Mason, what are you planning on doing today for lunch?"

Mason works at the Ministry as an Auror. That's how she met him; he works with Harry and Ron. "I'm free for the first time this month. Don't these people understand that I'm not the only Auror there? What about you?"

Hermione works at St. Mungo's as a healer. She's one of the head healers so she's always busy. "I'm free, how about we meet at the coffee shop right next to the prophet?"

Mason nodded and they stayed lying on the couch. They talked about random topics for about half an hour until Hermione realized that she needed to get ready now or else she was going to be late for work.

Mason left Hermione's flat and she began to groom herself for work. She walked into the bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror. She had really changed since Hogwarts. Her face was still the same but everything else was different, more mature. Her hair went from being a frizzy mess to sleek with big curls at the bottom. She had filled out in all of the right places and was even wearing a touch of makeup.

Hermione was never one to wear a lot of makeup, simply because she didn't believe that her face should look like a coloring book. She had stopped wearing baggy clothes and started wearing things that showed off her figure.

Hermione apparated out of her flat to St. Mungo's to start working. She had many patients coming, one right after the other. This was going to be a long day.

By the time Hermione made it to the coffee shop, Mason had already arrived. They said hello the way that they usually did and found a table. "So, I received this new project and it's really interesting."

Hermione looked up at Mason with interest, "Really? What is it?"

Mason looked excited. "I have to follow this ex-Death Eater around because supposedly he's on the run."

Hermione's face went to a frown. Hermione hated when they sent Mason on Death Eater chases. "Who is it and who is he running from?"

Mason smirked, "Draco Malfoy, I'll have the case over in days. He is probably the biggest coward I have ever heard about." Hermione gave a small gasp at the sound of her old school nemesis' name. _Draco Malfoy, _that's a name she never thought that she'd hear again. "There are other ex-Death Eaters after him. Something about him betraying them or whatever. I'm extremely excited about it because this project can make my career."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. Draco Malfoy is on the run. "That's great, Mace. I just want you to be careful. I have to go, I love you." Mason gave Hermione a quick kiss and apparated back to the prophet.

Once Hermione finished at work, she apparated to her best friends' flat. Those friends were Harry and Ginny Potter. They had gotten married four years ago almost instantly after the war had ended. "Harry? Ginny? Are you home?"

Ginny's voice echoed through the flat. "We're in the bedroom!"

Hermione walked into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and they seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere very fancy. "Now, where are you off to looking so sharp?"

Harry smiled, "I'm taking my wife out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Anything special?" Harry and Ginny both looked at each other. Hermione could see Ginny's blush creeping up her neck. The curiosity was eating Hermione alive. "What is it?"

Ginny had a wide grin on her face. "We're pregnant."

Hermione took a moment to process what her best friend had just said. "You're what?"

Ginny walked up to Hermione. "We're pregnant, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't control herself, she squealed like a little girl. "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you!" She pulled her pregnant friend into a ginormous hug. "You're going to be such a great mother."

"Harry and I are both very excited. You're actually the first person to know."

"Really? I feel honored."

Harry was the one to speak now. "We don't want anyone to know until we reach eight weeks."

"How many weeks are you now, Ginny?"

"I'm about four weeks now. I just told Harry today so that's why he's taking me to dinner."

Hermione had a giant grin spread across her face. "I'm so happy for the both of you. I'll leave you to go have dinner. I promise to keep my mouth shut."

Hermione said her goodbyes and apparated to her flat. She was so tired. It had been such a long day. She was so excited for Ginny and Harry. They were finally going to have a baby. Merlin knows that Molly has been pressuring them. She's been dying for grandchildren. Hermione ate a small dinner, got into her pajamas, and fell into her bed. She was dead tired.

Hermione woke up suddenly to the sound of banging. She grabbed her wand that was resting on her nightstand and tiptoed out of her room. She could hear that it was pouring rain outside. She slowly opened the door that led to the outside world. A figure that was soaking wet and covered in what looked to be blood, tumbled onto her floor.

That person was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:**** Alright, alright, I know that it was short. Please don't kill me. I just wanted to get you hyped.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter (sigh)

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I've received a complaint about the cliffhanger and I'm so sorry. I just HAD to do it. And the reason I didn't put Hermione and Ron together is because it's really cliché and also he has a part in the story later. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Two

Hermione was frozen in her place. Her door was wide open and the rain was starting to leak on to her floor. She had no idea what to do; there was a bloody body on her floor. She decided to go with her Healer instincts and help the poor wizard. The wizard was lying down with his stomach facing the floor.

She quickly got down on her knees and flipped him over. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth when she saw the face of the mysterious wizard. It was Draco Malfoy. She was torn, Draco was on the verge of death and only she had the power to save him. She had to remind herself that Mason was after Draco and that she hated him. On the other hand, she couldn't just leave him there.

She gripped her wand tighter in her hand. She whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." Draco's body immediately arose from the ground and was set down on Hermione's kitchen table. Luckily, she had cleared the table before she had gone to sleep that night. She quickly shut the door and ran to where Draco's body lay.

There was a large stain of blood coming from his shirt. She ripped it open, popping most of the buttons, and saw that his chest was black and blue. He obviously had been hit with many dark curses. There was a large wound on his abdominal area. She muttered some healing spells while she waved her wand. The wound began to seal itself. She said a couple spells to heal his bruises but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference at least until the morning.

Hermione investigated the rest of Draco's body. There weren't any major wounds on him like the one on his abdomen but there were some cuts. She healed those with no problem. Once she was finished, she levitated Draco's body to the couch and put a blanket over him. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and cleaned all of the blood off of her table. She used her wand to get rid of the bloodstain on her carpet. What she was going to do in the morning, she didn't know. The only thing she did know, was that she had to get Draco out of her flat before anyone saw him, especially Mason.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning with a crick in her neck. She was going to have a tough day. She was about to get out of bed when she realized that there was weight on her legs. Crookshanks was sleeping on her! "Crookshanks, please, I need to get ready for work." She softly pushed Crookshanks off of her legs and rose out of bed. She raised her arms and rolled her shoulders to stretch.

She opened the door to her bedroom and began to make herself a bagel and tea. She yawned and scratched her head. Draco was watching Hermione the whole time. He had no idea that it was her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of this mystery woman; she was wearing very short shorts and an extremely small t-shirt. He gave her a once over. To him, she was flawless. That is, until he spotted a large scar on her left arm.

It made out the word, 'Mudblood'. Draco's mind was taken to the scene of Hermione being tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix on his living room floor. The sound of Hermione's screams echoed in his ears. That's when he realized that the mystery witch that had saved his life the night before was Hermione Granger. He decided to take this moment to catch her attention since it seemed as though she hadn't noticed that he was there. "So, you were the one who saved me last night."

Hermione jumped so high up in the air, she almost reached the ceiling. "Merlin's beard! You scared the living crap out of me!"

Draco had a smirk on his face. "Great to see that I still have an effect on you."

Hermione scoffed. She put down her tea and took the last bite out of her bagel. "Trust me, Malfoy. You have absolutely no effect me whatsoever."

Draco raised an eyebrow and rose from the couch. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Hermione froze in her spot. He was absolutely gorgeous. All of his bruises were gone and his chest looked flawless. Hermione tried her best to stay clam though it was becoming hard for her to breathe. "Alright, fine. So, are you going to tell me what I'm doing here or what?"

Hermione finally calmed down and answered him. "I wasn't just going to let you die. Besides, I needed to keep you around if I was going to turn you in to my boyfriend."

Draco laughed. "Turn me in? Listen Granger, I doubt that weaselbee will be able to keep me in his grasp for too long so don't get your hopes up."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe, but the thing is I'm not dating Ronald."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "Then who is this macho man you're going to turn me in to?"

"Mason Patterson."

If you thought that Draco was pale before then he was a ghost now. All of the color was completely drained from his face. "Did you say Mason Patterson?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we've been dating for about two years now."

Draco nodded slowly. He then seemed to shake everything off and went back to being his normal self. "How'd you score him Granger? Did you put a confundus charm on him or did he just fall for your _natural charm."_ The last words were dripping in sarcasm. "Did you wear him down by telling him all about the useless information you know until he just went out with you to shut you up?"

Hermione laughed. "Actually, _he_ asked _me_ out. Now, are you going to tell me why you're on the run or am I just going to have to wait for Mason to bring the veritaserum?"

Draco sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, I guess either way you're going to know. I'm running from the Death Eaters because they want to try and reboot the dark forces. Even though the Dark Lord is dead they still want to try and take over the wizarding world. I refused and now since I know about it they _need_ to kill me."

Hermione's eyes softened. If Draco was telling the truth then there was no reason for Mason to take him to Azkaban for questioning. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Well, when you're boyfriend comes, you'll see that what I'm saying is the truth."

Hermione looked down at the floor. Even if he is _Draco Malfoy_, no one deserves to go through the torture of Azkaban for no reason. "I'm not going to turn you in."

Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You need to find a safe place. Even if they use the veritaserum on you, they'll still want to put you in Azkaban for what you have done in the past. If they find out that you were in contact with the Death Eaters then they'll finally have a reason to keep you in Azkaban because you're overage and in total control of your actions."

"Why you're doing this? I guess I'll never know. But in reference to leaving, how do you propose I do that? What do you want me to do, live with you?"

Hermione's eyes widened as if a light bulb went off. "That's exactly what you'll do! This will be the last place that the Death Eaters will look!"

Draco looked at Hermione as though she had just come from another planet. "I'm sorry, but have you lost your mind? Do you understand that your boyfriend is after me? He'll turn me in the second he spots me _lounging_ in your flat."

"No, it's a brilliant plan. Mason will never find you because whenever he's here, you'll just stay quiet in the guest room."

"Granger, we're enemies. Why are you trying to help me?"

That was a great question. Hermione, honestly, didn't know why she was helping _Draco Malfoy_. "After what you just told me, it's obvious that you're not evil. Either you stay with me or either the Death Eaters or Mason kills you. Make your choice."

Draco was silent for a moment. "This better not be a trap."

**A/N:**** So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. ATTENTION! I NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE ME A GOOD COVER FOR "UNEXPECTED ATTRACTION" AND/OR "IT HAD TO BE YOU". IF YOU WANT TO DO ONE OR BOTH PLEASE PM ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fanfics about it?

**A/N:**** So I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Hermione's a bit insane to be letting Draco stay in her flat, don't you think?**

Chapter Three

_~Flashback~_

_ They were after him. These monsters were insane, there was no way that Draco was going to join they're crazy uprising. He didn't have time to think about that right now, he had to run. He was running as fast as he possibly could. Of course, it began to pour. He was slipping at every turn._

_ Suddenly, he was hit by a spell. He was thrown against a building. He quickly pulled himself up. He had hit his head and was starting to feel lightheaded. He looked down at himself and noticed blood coming from his shirt. He had to find a safe place. He banged on the first door he saw._

_ A woman opened the door. She couldn't have been more than twenty-one years old. The fact that she was beautiful was the only thing he noticed before he collapsed on her floor. He was only half conscious. He was getting closer and closer to becoming fully unconscious. He heard her gasp and get down on her knees. She flipped him over and he saw her face. She looked like an angel. Her face was the last thing that he pictured before he blacked out._

_~End of Flashback~_

Hermione had finished setting up the guest room for Draco. She still couldn't believe that she was going behind Mason's back by protecting Draco. "Draco, your room is ready in case you wanted to check it out."

Draco got up from the couch, still shirtless by the way, and walked into the guest room. He looked it over. It was very plain, the walls were a dull color and there was barely any furniture. It _was _just a guestroom after all. There was a queen sized bed in the middle with a chest to hold clothes and things against one of the walls. There was also a door that led to the bathroom that Hermione also used. "It's nice, I guess. It's not really what I'm used to. It's very _muggle-like_."

Hermione took a calming breath. He was obviously doing this to get a rise out of her. "Well, it's the best you're going to get." Hermione looked at her muggle watch and gasped because she realized what time it was. "Merlin! I'm so late! I need to get dressed."

She ran to her room. She heard Draco mutter, "I guess I'll just stay here then." She ripped her pajamas off of her body and threw on her nice work clothes. She quickly brushed her teeth and pulled her shoes on as she hopped to the door.

She turned to face Draco. "Don't go anywhere! I'll be back in a couple of hours. There's a television for you to entertain yourself. Goodbye!" She apparated out of the flat to the hospital.

Hermione ran to the front desk. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! Who has an appointment for me now?"

The woman in the front was a young girl about nineteen years old. She just nodded. "Healer Granger it's perfectly fine. You had no appointments up until just now. Your patient is already waiting for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much and Jenna, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Hermione?"

Jenna laughed. "Okay, have a good day Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and walked into the hospital room that where her patient was waiting for her. Her patient was Ginny. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite Healer."

Hermione laughed, "How was dinner last night?"

"It was absolutely wonderful. Harry took me to the most magnificent restaurant. He's really excited about being a father."

"I knew he would be. Besides, he's going to be great at it."

Ginny nodded. "I know, which is why I'm not at all worried. Is it too soon to tell what the sex of the baby is going to be?"

Hermione laughed at how eager Ginny was. "Ginny, you're only four weeks out. You need to wait a while."

Ginny began to pout. "But, I want to know now!"

Hermione shook her head. "You will soon. I promise."

"Fine."

Hermione suddenly remembered about Draco. He barely had any clothes; she needed to get him some. "Hey Ginny, does Harry have any extra clothing that he doesn't use?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Actually he does. Why?"

How was Hermione going to explain to Ginny that she needed the clothes? She couldn't exactly tell her about Draco. Ginny would probably explode. She's pregnant now so that means that her anger will be multiplied. "Mason needs clothes to out in a drawer in my flat." The lie was out before Hermione could take it back.

Mason had never even spent the night. Why in the world would he need a drawer for his clothing? "Mason's getting a drawer? Oh Hermione, that's so great! Do you know what's next? He'll move in and then you'll get married and-"

"Ginny, I really just need the clothes. You can't tell anyone though because it's kind of a surprise. You can't even tell Harry because I'm afraid that he'll slip up and tell Mason."

Ginny's face was red. "Okay, I promise! Hermione, I'm so happy for you." She stopped and a confused look appeared on her face. "Wait a minute, Mason has never spent the night before. Why would you need a drawer?"

Hermione had to think fast. There was nothing that she could say. "It's a surprise for him so you cannot say _anything._ Do you understand?"

Ginny squealed. "Okay! I won't say anything. You can just head over to the flat when you're done here to get the clothes."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny you're the best." Behind the façade that Hermione was putting on was worry. She prayed that Ginny wouldn't mention anything to Harry or even worse, Mason.

* * *

After Hermione passed by Ginny's flat to pick up the clothes, she went home. When she opened the door to her flat she didn't see Draco. "Draco? Where are you?" The door to his bedroom was closed. She knocked, "Draco, may I come in."

A voice was heard from the inside. "Sure."

When Hermione walked in she saw Draco sitting on his bed. "Have you been sitting here the entire day?" Draco shrugged and muttered something that Hermione couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Draco turned to face her. "I don't know how to work the phonevision thing."

Hermione burst out laughing. "First of all, it's called a television. Second, why couldn't you just do what you do when you're home?"

"I don't do anything. I have an extremely boring life and being in you're muggle invested flat isn't helping."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She repeated the word patience in her head. "I brought you some clothes."

Draco's body perked up. "Where are they from? Please, tell me they're from a designer wizard's collection."

"No, I borrowed them from Harry." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Before you say anything, you either wear these or nothing. Make your choice."

Draco smirked. "Well, I do love walking around naked. I assume that wouldn't be a problem, right?"

Hermione cringed and shoved the clothes over to Draco. "I'd rather you didn't so how about you just take shut your mouth and take the damn clothes. Got it? Because remember, all I have to do is wave my wand to get Mason over here."

Draco took the clothes. "Fine, your highness."

Hermione grinned, "Now that's more like it."

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**I STILL NEED COVER ARTISTS! PLEASE DM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope that you guys don't get frustrated but I'm just warning it you that it takes a while for Draco and Hermione to even become friends. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter Four

"Babe, let's just hang out at your flat tonight. I really don't feel like going out." Hermione was currently at the middle of a conversation with Mason at the hospital. She knew that she couldn't let Mason hang out at her flat because then he would discover Draco.

"Sweetheart, how about we go to your flat?"

"Hermione, Jack will be there and we really can't have _alone_ time with him there. You live by yourself so it's better."

Hermione had forgotten about Jack. He's Mason's roommate. "Babe, we haven't gone out to dinner in such a long time. Besides, I love how you look in your suit." As she said the last few words of that sentence, she got really close with her lips hovering over Mason's.

"Whatever you want." Hermione pressed her lips to Mason's. She wasn't technically lying to Mason; she did love how he looked in his suit. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

Hermione nodded. "Perfect. I've had this dress that I've been dying to wear so you'll be in for a little treat."

Mason raised his eyebrows. "I'll make sure that I'm prompt then."

Hermione laughed. "Well then, I better head home then if you want me to look hot for this evening." Mason gave her another kiss and then let Hermione apparate to her flat.

When she got there she came to the sight of Draco attempting to make food. "Granger! Thank Merlin you're home! How the hell do I eat in this place?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "You have a wand don't you?"

Draco looked at her as if she was the dumbest girl in the world. "Well, of course I have my wand but it's not like I can _use _it."

Hermione was confused. "Why not?"

"They're obviously tracking my wand! If I use it then they'll know exactly where I am!"

Hermione smacked her forehead with her hand. She felt stupid. "You're right! I'm so sorry. I'll fix you something now." She quickly waved her wand and a plate of spaghetti appeared on the table. She began walking towards her bedroom. "The forks are in the drawer under the sink."

Before Draco could answer, Hermione was in her bedroom changing. She pulled her new aqua dress over her head. It was tight on the bodice and fell loose up to her knees. It was sleeveless and had a cutout in the back. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail in way so that her bangs would come out and her hair would fall into soft ringlets down her back.

She put her makeup on and her nude heels. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her wand and opened the door to leave her bedroom. Draco was sitting on a stool holding his bowl in one hand and his fork in another with pieces of spaghetti coming out of his mouth. When he saw Hermione his jaw dropped and his pasta went along with it.

Hermione smirked, "You got something on your chin."

He blinked rapidly and quickly wiped his face. He looked into his bowl and when he looked back up he had his mask on. "Wow Granger, actually looking like a girl for once. Going to go see that boy toy of yours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you mean Mason, then yes. He's taking me out to dinner."

Draco smirked, "So are you going to fancy wizard restaurant or some filthy muggle place?"

"We're indeed going to a restaurant for wizards, not that it's any of your concern. Now, if you keep insulting me then I might just accidentally bring Mason into the apartment and accidentally take him into your room. You do know that he has never not completed his assignment."

Draco nodded, "Yes I know." Draco put his bowl down and walked up to Hermione. "So what makes you think that he won't eventually find out that his girlfriend is stopping him from catching me?"

Hermione tensed up, "He'll never find out because you'll be out of here soon enough." Hermione took a breath. "I'm leaving now so don't get into any trouble." She headed towards the door. "There's food in the cabinet." With that, she left.

* * *

She met Mason at Flourish and Blotts; Hermione could never pass up the opportunity to be in a bookstore. She was dragging her fingers across the spines of the books when she felt someone cover her eyes. "Hey!"

"Babe, relax it's just me." Mason uncovered Hermione's eyes and turned her to face him. She smiled at him. "You look stunning in that dress." He dragged the tips of his fingers up and down her back where there was no fabric. "I especially love this cutout."

Hermione moved his hand and blushed. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me. So, where are we going?"

Mason grinned, "A special place, let's go." He grabbed her hand and they both apparated.

They landed in a place that Hermione had never been to before. She then noticed all of the muggles. She leaned up to whisper in Mason's ear. "I thought to a wizarding restaurant."

"I thought that you'd appreciate this more. I know how you love to be around muggles. Besides, I want to know more about them."

Mason had obviously made a reservation beforehand because they were seated immediately. When the waiter passed Hermione her menu she noticed that it was in French. Her eyes widened, "Are we in France?"

Mason shrugged, "Maybe…"

Hermione laughed, "You spoil me."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not. I love you for spoiling me."

* * *

Mason walked Hermione all the way to her front door. "Thank you for the dinner, Mason. It was absolutely beautiful. I just wish that you would've let me paid for at least half."

Mason shook his head. "Are you crazy? I took you out so I have to pay."

Hermione laughed, "Alright fine but next time I'm paying for at least some of the check." Mason just shook his head in response.

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Mason opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Hermione equally reciprocated. Mason's fingers pressed into Hermione's back. "He detached his lips from her mouth and went straight for her neck. Hermione's eyes closed with pleasure. "Can we please go inside?" In between each word he kissed her neck.

Hermione found herself about to nod when suddenly Draco's face appeared in her mind. She moved away from Mason. "I'm sorry Mason but not tonight."

She could clearly see the disappointment on his face. He put her face in his hands. "Hermione, I understand that you want to wait but we've been together for two years already. What's holding you back? As far as I know, I love you and I want be with in everyway possible."

Hermione felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Mason, I love you so much. I just, I just don't think I'm ready yet." Hermione knew that she wasn't just saying this because of Draco. She honestly wasn't ready to go that far with Mason. It wasn't that she didn't love him; she just wasn't ready yet.

Mason simply nodded. "It's okay, Hermione, I understand. I love you." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione went inside her flat and leaned against her now closed door. She felt on tear slide down her cheek. "Date gone wrong?"

Hermione saw Draco and didn't dare to look him in the eye. She spoke in a soft tone, "Please, just leave me alone." She then went into her room leaving Draco behind.

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Alright so now I have your attention. So I know that if you are reading my fanfics then that means that you like me as an author. Well, I have a wattpad account and I am writing my own original story. You can look me up under the pen name: bookwormbabe98 and the story is called "Only You." It would really mean a lot if you guys went and checked it out. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

Chapter Five

Hermione woke up the next morning in a funk. She was in an awful mood because of the events that had happened last night. She rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She opened the door to her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. Draco was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. "Sleep well?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "Please don't."

Draco put down his spoon. "What? All I did was ask a question."

Hermione faced him. "Look, Mason is going to be here in a few minutes and I need to be ready. He's taking me to breakfast. So when he gets here, any evidence that you live here needs to disappear. Got it?"

Draco nodded his head. "I thought the date didn't go well last night."

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up and finish your cereal." She left to her room to go get ready. Draco stayed in the kitchen and did what he was told. He put his bowl in the sink and stretched his muscles.

He walked over to Hermione's bedroom door and knocked. "Granger?"

Her voice came from inside the room. "What do you want?"

"Tell me, aren't you worried about Mason apparating to your flat and finding me here at any moment?"

"Impossible. I have the flat charmed so that no one can apparate or floo here besides myself."

"Why do you have it like that?"

"Safety precautions."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. _Safety precautions?_ He shook his head. He heard a voice coming from outside the front door.

"…I've been great, how are you?" Draco walked up to the door and looked through the hole. Through the hole he saw the side of Mason Patterson's face. He was speaking to another wizard.

"I've been well. You know how it is. How has it been going with Hermione? Haven't you two been dating for a while?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah, about two years."

The wizard smirked. "I'll bet you get a lot of action… If you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately no, she's just not comfortable. I've tried everything. I even took her out to a muggle restaurant last night and still nothing. I hate muggles and I went through all of that just to get nothing in return."

The wizard patted Mason on the back. "You never know, maybe she's one of those old fashioned witches that like to wait until marriage."

Mason rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know. I'll see you around mate."

The wizard waved and left the opposite way. Draco was infuriated. How could Mason talk about Hermione's personal life like that with some random wizard?

He walked over to Hermione's bedroom door and barged in. "Granger!"

Hermione was looking at the mirror while doing her makeup. She jumped when Draco ran in. "Malfoy! I could've been naked!"

Draco just waved her off. "There's not much to see anyway. Listen, I don't know if I like this Mason guy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment about her body. "What are you going on about? Mason is a great guy! You're just saying that because you're afraid of him."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not! You should've heard him outside-"

Hermione stopped him. "You had no right to listen in on him. Besides, you probably didn't hear the whole story or didn't understand correctly. He's there now and I must go. I have a meeting at the hospital and I refuse to be late because of your nonsense."

Hermione brushed past Draco and opened the door to Mason. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth and closed the door behind her as they left the flat.

Hermione was sitting at the table waiting for Mason to come back with his copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Mason slid into the chair across from her. "I'm back."

Hermione smiled. "I missed you while you were gone."

"I was only gone for a minute."

Hermione blushed, "I know but I still missed you."

Mason smiled, "And that's why I love you." He opened the paper and gasped. "I can not believe this!"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "What happened?"

"According to this article, Draco Malfoy has not been seen for a week. He hasn't been seen _anywhere._ Where could he be?"

Hermione looked at the ground. "He has to be somewhere right? He's probably really good at hiding."

Mason shrugged. "You may be right but the strange thing is that not even any Death Eaters have seen him. He could be staying with a friend from back when he was in school. Obviously someone who's not a Death Eater."

"Possibly." Hermione kept her gaze away from Mason.

"Who was that wizard that he would hang out with? Something Zabini?"

Hermione looked up. "Blaise Zabini?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah him. He could be staying there. I'd have to go check it out."

Hermione made a face. "Are you sure that you want to do that? I mean, you really don't have enough evidence that he's there."

"I have to try, Hermione. If he's not there then he's not there but if he is, I have to try 'Mione."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Why do you even want to catch Malfoy?"

Mason looked at her as though she was from another planet. "Excuse me? Hermione, don't you despise Malfoy? Besides, I want to catch him so that he can spend time in Azkaban just like he deserves. What has gotten into you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I was just asking. You're going to send him to Azkaban even if he's innocent?"

Mason looked frustrated. "He's not innocent, Hermione. He was working with the Death Eaters when Voldemort was alive and was working with them before he went on the run. Hermione, you know all of this."

"He wasn't working with them just now."

Mason furrowed his eyebrows, "Hermione, do you know that I don't?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "I don't! I'm just saying, what proof do you have?"

Mason rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're doing this, Hermione. You of all people." With that, he got up from the table and left the restaurant. Hermione put her head in her hands and asked herself how she got into this huge mess.

**A/N:**** I hope you guys liked it! DON'T FORGET TO LOOK UP MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT: bookwormbabe98**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hi guys! I'm trying to update a bit faster, I'm sorry that I've been taking so long. I just wanted to remind you all to check out my wattpad account: bookwormbabe98 to check out my original story "Only You." I have only two chapters up but I promise to update soon. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

** 567random****: Just wanted to thank you for the compliments and thank you for reading my original story.**

** hiddennerd:**** Thank you for the criticism but don't worry I have a lot planned for the story. Believe me, as I read the chapters over I know where you're coming from but trust me, I know what will happen with Draco. He's been a bit too calm…**

Chapter Six

Hermione was frustrated. She was being too obvious; Mason knows that something is up. She shook her head and got up from the coffee table where he left her just moments before. She left her galleons on the table and apparated to St. Mungo's. When she arrived she got straight to work. In order to keep her mind off of Mason she had to keep herself busy.

Hermione lost track of time and when she checked the clock she saw that it was already eight o'clock. She slapped her hand to her forehead. She completely forgot about Draco. He must want to kill himself. She said goodbye to all of her coworkers and apparated home.

When she opened the door to her flat, what welcomed her was the sight of Draco pacing the floor. She wondered how long he'd been doing that. "Draco?"

He stopped suddenly and stretched his muscles. He turned to face her with a look on his face that Hermione had never seen before. "Where have you been?"

Hermione closed the door behind her and when she turned around again Draco was right in front of her. "I was at work."

Draco shook his head. "You never work this late. Why were you late?"

Hermione was worried, "Draco, I lost track of time. I was angry with Mason and the only way that I could take my mind off of it was by working. I'm sorry-"

He grabbed her wrists. "That's all I hear, Mason, Mason, Mason. Seriously Hermione, is he the only thing that you can talk about? I have been trapped her for almost two weeks now with absolutely nothing to do and if you're not out gallivanting with Mason then you're working."

Hermione was seriously scared. "Draco, please calm down." She tried to move her hands but he just held on tighter.

He looked into her eyes. She felt like he staring into her soul. She just now realized that he had pushed her against the door. He put his face close to hers; she could feel his hot breath on her face. He began to whisper, "Do you know what it's like? To have everyone hate you and having to be a prisoner in a place where you can't do anything? Why am I cursed? What did I do to deserve this life? This pain?"

Hermione felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek. She looked up at Draco's face and saw that he was crying. "Draco, look at me, please." He moved his face right in front of hers and looked directly into her eyes. "Sometimes life isn't fair. Sometimes bad things happen to us, things that maybe we don't deserve. But we can't let that control us." She tried to move her hands and was surprised when Draco let her. She put her palms to his cheeks. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything that I've done."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She took a deep breath and tear slipped down her cheek. "I forgive you." She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled at him. "Listen, I have an idea. I have the day off tomorrow so since you've been cooped up in here for so long, I'm going to take you out."

"How are you going to do that?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, I am the brightest witch of my age aren't I?"

Draco laughed and moved away from Hermione so that she could pass. She almost reached her room when she paused. She turned to face Draco who was sitting at the kitchen counter. "What happened to you that brought this on?"

Draco shook his head, "It's nothing."

Hermione walked over to him. "Draco, you've been living in my flat for almost two weeks now. I realize that we really haven't talked while you've been here but I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

He reached into his back pocket and took out a folded piece of newspaper, probably the daily prophet. He unfolded it and passed it to her so that she can read it. She read it aloud, "Narcissa Malfoy hospitalized. Death Eaters who were supposedly looking for her son Draco Malfoy attacked Mrs. Malfoy in her home. Draco Malfoy has not been seen or heard from anyone is almost two weeks. Is it possible that the Malfoy son is dead?" She looked over at Draco. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine. She's not going to die. It just caught me off guard when I read it. I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

Hermione sat down in the chair next to him. "No, everything you said was right. I shouldn't forget about you. I've been thinking too much about myself." She swallowed. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "Anything."

"Why have you been so cooperative through all of this? Honestly, I ask myself everyday why I let you stay here but I also don't understand why you've been such a great guest."

He paused for a moment to think. "Well part of it is because I don't want you to tell Mason about me and second is because there's a reason as to why I left the death eaters. I don't want to be a part of them; I want to change. Honestly Hermione, I really do want to change."

Hermione smiled and put her hand on his knee. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to go shower and then we can have a nice long chat about how you want to change."

**A/N:**** Is it too good to be true? Let's see what happens next.**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT: bookwormbabe98**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. A bit mushy, yes? Let's see what happens next?**

Chapter Seven

Once Hermione got out of the shower she felt refreshed. Tired, but refreshed. She left her bedroom and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Draco was nowhere in sight. "Draco?"

From behind her a voice whispered, "Looking for me?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at the sight of Draco behind her with two cups of tea. "Oh, you really didn't have to."

Draco shook his head, "Think of it as a thank you for your hospitality."

He sat down in the armchair next to the couch that Hermione had taken to laying down on. He passed her the cup of tea and she put it on the table to cool. Draco decided to say the first word, "So… Do you want to tell me a little bit as to how things went when the war ended?"

Hermione was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted them. Their eyes widened. Hermione sat up and looked Draco in the eyes. She whispered, "Draco, go to your room. I'll tell you when it's safe to come out." He nodded and did exactly as he was told without any hesitation.

Hermione smoothed out her clothes and hair. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The door opened to reveal none other than her best friend, Harry Potter. "Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around the man with the lightning scar.

Harry smiled, "Hermione, I'm so sorry to barge in on you like this."

Hermione let go of her friend. "It's not a bother, please, come in." Harry followed Hermione into her flat, closing the door behind him.

She sat on the couch and grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. A second after she did that, she realized her mistake. "Hermione, why are there two cups of tea? Is someone here?"

Hermione had to think of something quick. "Oh, no one is here, I just was expecting Mason. It doesn't look like he's coming though."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "But the tea is still hot."

"Well, that's because I just warmed it only a moment ago."

Harry nodded, sometimes Hermione was glad that her friend had so much faith in her. It also added to her guilt of lying to him. Harry took a breath, "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Why?" Harry looked confused. Hermione quickly spoke again. "I mean, of course you can stay but, why?"

Harry looked down at the floor. "Ginny kicked me out."

"What?"

Harry faced Hermione again. "She just started screaming at me because I bought the wrong pair of toilet paper and told me to get out of the house."

"That doesn't mean she kicked you out for the whole night."

Harry gave Hermione a look; "She said that if I dared to step foot into the flat again tonight that she would Avada Kedavra me without hesitation."

Hermione felt sympathy towards her best friend. In spite of that, she burst out in laughter. "Harry, she's not angry she's pregnant! She has all of her hormones on a high and her need to be in control has been heightened. She wants everything to be perfect and when you do something in a way that she doesn't like, she'll go crazy."

Harry shook his head, "So what am I supposed to do? Can't you just put a spell on her to make her normal?"

Hermione laughed even more, "Harry, I may be a healer and I may deal with pregnant women everyday, but there are no spells to help the poor husbands."

Harry pouted, "I guess not even 'The Boy Who Lived' can get away from a very scary pregnant woman."

Hermione didn't think that she could laugh anymore. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Once she finally stopped laughing, she glanced at her muggle watch. "Oh wow, look at the time. You can sleep in the guest room if you still feel like staying." She got up from the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry got up and began to walk towards the guest room. Hermione was also walking towards her room when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten about Draco. "Harry wait!"

It was too late. He had already walked into the room. "Hermione?"

Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead. She was screwed; there was no way that Harry was going to forgive her for this. "Yes Harry?"

He came out of the room holding something in his hands. "When did you get a pet ferret?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco had transformed into a ferret. "Oh, I've had him for about two weeks." She walked up to Harry and took the ferret out of his grasp.

Harry scrunched up his nose. "I've never liked ferrets. They remind me too much of Malfoy. The bloody git."

"A muggle friend of mine gave him to me. He really hasn't been a bother."

"What's his name?"

Hermione spoke without thinking. "Draco."

"Draco? Haha Hermione, you're funny. You named it Draco because Malfoy is a bloody ferret."

Hermione started laughing. "You got me. That's exactly why I named him that."

Harry scratched his head. "I wonder where the bloody git is. I heard that Mason is going after him but is having no luck. The ferret's has been very clever in covering his tracks. There hasn't been a sight of blonde hair in two weeks."

Hermione slowly nodded. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't put two and two together. "Well, I'm going to bed. If you wake up before me you can go ahead and leave to see Ginny. I won't mind."

Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks again Hermione."

Hermione smiled and turned to enter her room. Once her door was closed she locked it and ran to lock her door that led to the bathroom. When she turned around, Draco had already transformed back. Hermione held up her finger to keep him quiet. She began to whisper, "That was a close one. Since when have you been an animagus?"

Draco shrugged and whispered back. "Since fourth year."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You would."

She began to take the pillows off of her bed. "You do know that you're a witch right?"

Without stopping what she was doing, she replied, "You don't need magic for everything."

She was about to get into bed when Draco's voice stopped her. "Where am I supposed to sleep? I can't exactly go on the couch because then Potter will see me."

Hermione put her hands to her face. She then scratched behind her neck and looked from Draco to her bed and then back to Draco.

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. STILL NEED SOMEONE TO DO COVER ART PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't forget to check out my wattpad account: bookwormbabe98 to read the first two chapters of my original story. I love all of you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. It was interesting right? I'm really happy with the reviews. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! Seriously don't be afraid to say what you thought. I love it when you guys review. It motivates me to update faster. **

**Previously On "Hiding the Enemy":**

_She was about to get into bed when Draco's voice stopped her. "Where am I supposed to sleep? I can't exactly go on the couch because then Potter will see me."_

_Hermione put her hands to her face. She then scratched behind her neck and then looked from Draco to her bed and then back to Draco._

Chapter Eight

Hermione motioned her hand towards the floor. "There's always the floor."

Draco looked at her as if she had burned him. "You expect me to sleep on the floor!"

Hermione shushed him. "Quiet. Harry is in the next room." She sat down on her bed. "There is no way that you are going to sleep with me in my bed."

Draco shrugged, "Then how about you sleep on the floor and I take the bed."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't have to keep you here you know. Harry is in the next room, I can easily turn you in."

Draco's put his hands in front of him. "I was just kidding."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Of course you were. But seriously, you're going to have to sleep on the floor."

Draco began to pout. "Are you serious, Granger? Please, I promise that I won't even go near you. I won't even lay a finger on you. A Malfoy has never slept on the floor before."

Hermione shrugged, "There's a first for everything, right?"

"Hermione, please, I beg."

Hermione began to laugh. "Are you, Draco Malfoy, begging me to sleep in my bed with me? A mudblood?"

Draco sighed, "You know that I don't think that way anymore and yes! Please, let me sleep in your bed with you."

Hermione paused for a moment. "I swear if you even breathe on me I will magic your precious body part off of you. Do you understand?"

Draco quickly nodded and began to take off his shirt. Hermione's eyes widened, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "I'm getting ready for bed."

Hermione shook her head; "You are _not_ going to sleep in my bed with your clothes off."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's only my shirt. I usually sleep in my underwear but I know that if I did that you wouldn't be able to resist my undeniable charms."

Hermione pretended to gag. "Just get in the bed already."

"Ooh, eager are we?"

Hermione gave him a look, "Do you _want_ to sleep on the floor?"

Draco shook his head and quickly jumped into the bed. He moved to the edge of the bed and made sure that there was no less than six inches of space in between them. Hermione turned off her lamp and got comfortable under the covers. She closed her eyes. Sleep was about to take her when, "So you think that my body part is precious?"

Hermione grunted and put her head under the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione found herself very comfortable. She was half awake and didn't want to get out of bed. For some strange reason her bed was extremely comfortable today. She snuggled deeper into her bed. She felt something tighten around her. She realized that it was an arm. She quickly opened her eyes and realized that half of her body was on Draco's. Before she could do anything, Draco opened his eyes and looked at her.

Realization came onto both of their faces. They both screamed and jumped away from each other. Draco leapt from the bed and Hermione moved to the edge of her side with her sheets up to her neck. Hermione was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell was that? I thought that I told you to stay away from me!"

Draco's eyes widened, "Excuse me but you were the one on top of me!"

Hermione shook her head. "Your arm was around me! For all I know you could've pulled me onto you!"

"So now this is my fault?"

Hermione got up from the bed. "Of course it's your fault! I would never willingly put myself on top of you especially when I have a boyfriend whom I love!"

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you were so scared of touching me in bed then why did you let me sleep with you in the first place? I wonder what your precious Auror boyfriend would think of you? Letting his enemy, who he has been after for weeks, sleep with his girlfriend who he hasn't even slept with!"

Hermione was taken aback. No one had _ever _spoken to her like that before. "You have no right to speak to me like that." Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and walked out with Draco following close behind. She quickly turned around and slammed her finger into his chest. "You also have no right to speak to me about my personal life that you know nothing about!"

"How could I not know? Your boyfriend has been spreading it around the entire wizarding world that you won't give it up. I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't put it on the front page yet."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, what Draco was saying couldn't possibly be true. "What?"

Draco knew that he had said something that he shouldn't have. There was no way to take it back now. He sighed, "The other day I heard Mason talking to some wizard about how he took you to a nice muggle restaurant and treated you like a queen yet you still wouldn't sleep with him."

Hermione felt a pain in her chest. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Draco tried to explain. "I-"

Hermione cut him off and shook her head. "You need to leave."

Draco's whole body froze. "What?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to turn you in. I just need you to leave now." She went into her bedroom and grabbed his shirt. "I won't tell anyone that you were here or where you're headed. Please, just leave."

Draco grabbed his shirt. "But Hermione-"

Hermione shook her head. "Please."

Draco nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. He walked to her door and opened it. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry. Goodbye, Hermione."

When the door closed Hermione's tears began to fall as she went down to the floor. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Crookshanks came and cuddled with her until she finally stopped crying.

**A/N:**** Don't forget to check out my wattpad account to read the first two chapters of my original story. Account: bookwormbabe98**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster that I update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. A lot of you are obviously wondering what is going to happen to Draco. Many of you are dying for Hermione to break up with Mason already… Let's see what happens in the next chapter. ALSO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO MY A/N AT THE END!**

Chapter Nine

Hermione was still sitting on the floor going over what had just happened. Was she going to believe what Draco said? He knew that Mason was taking her out to dinner but he didn't know that it would be to a muggle restaurant. He knew that she and Mason didn't do anything that night because he would have heard them. Hermione didn't want to believe that Mason would be telling the world about their private lives.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you here?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny walking her way. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ginny, there's nothing wrong."

Ginny came close to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Hermione wanted nothing more than to break down but she had to put up a good front so Ginny couldn't see through her. "I know you Hermione, what's the matter."

Hermione shook her head. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I've just been thinking about the war and it makes me emotional." Hermione hated lying to Ginny but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"Oh, it'll be okay. The war was four years ago and what happened to your parents wasn't your fault." Hermione nodded. What Ginny was saying was true. It wasn't her fault that her parents died in a car accident while living in Australia. There was nothing that she could've done to change that.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. I know that you're going to be a great mother." Hermione touched her hand to Ginny's still small stomach.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Hermione. The reason I came here was to thank you for taking Harry in for the night. I've just been a little crazy with all the hormones and stuff. I'm sorry for barging in unannounced. I mean I didn't even knock on the door."

Hermione smiled, "It's fine Ginny. There's a reason why I allow you, Harry, and Ronald come into my flat without having to worry about the wards. And about Harry, I just told him the facts." Hermione paused, "Did he get home alright?"

Ginny blushed, "Yes, he came home in the morning and gave me breakfast in bed with roses. He said that he was sorry and that he knows that I'm just dealing with hormones."

Hermione grinned, "Harry never changes. You're so lucky to have someone like him."

Ginny gave a small laugh, "I may have good ole' Harry but you have Mason who is something pretty amazing."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he's something all right."

Ginny gave Hermione a hug, "I have to go but I'll see you soon?"

Hermione nodded, "Definitely." Ginny apparated out of Hermione's flat.

Hermione went back into her bedroom to change into her work clothes. Thanks to her little argument with Draco she was actually early for once. She got dressed and walked out of her room. It was still early so she decided to stop by the coffee shop before going to St. Mungo's.

She apparated outside the coffee shop and then walked in. She went up to the counter and ordered her usual. She sat at a table waiting for her order to be ready. Someone sat down in front of her. She looked up and it was Mason. "Mason, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I was about to ask you the same question. Isn't it a little early for you to be here? By my watch you should be rolling out of bed right about now."

Hermione laughed, "Something woke me up this morning and then I just couldn't go back to sleep." Hermione was dying to ask Mason about what Draco had said but she couldn't do it here. She leaned forward, "Do you think you could come over to my flat later to talk?"

Mason raised an eyebrow, "To talk?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe we could do something else after…"

Mason shook his head, "I wish I could Hermione, but we've had a major breakthrough with the Malfoy case."

Hermione paled, "What do you mean?"

Mason smiled, "He's been spotted. We're going to go after him tonight."

Hermione felt her heart race accelerating. "Tonight?"

Mason nodded, "If we don't go tonight then we could lose him. This may be the only chance we get."

"Where did you spot him?"

"According to a junior auror, he was spotted at Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow? Why would he be there?"

"We intend to ask him that when we take him in for questioning."

"When you get him will he be locked away in Azkaban?"

Mason paused, "Most likely. Hermione, do you know how people will react if they find out we just let Malfoy go. Let him freely walk around after everything he's done?"

Hermione shook her head, "Mason, people will react however they want no matter what you do. I may dislike Malfoy but if he didn't do anything to deserve Azkaban then he shouldn't have to stay there. He shouldn't have to pay for the sins of his father."

Mason looked at Hermione for a moment, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I must do my job."

Hermione nodded, "Fine. I have to go, my order is ready and I'm late for work."

Hermione grabbed her order and left the coffee shop to go to St. Mungo's. When she arrived she went straight into her office. They were going to capture Draco tonight. "I don't care. He is not my responsibility. He is my enemy." Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Why me?"

She walked out of her office feigning a sick expression. She went up to the front desk. "Jenna, I'm not feeling very well. If anyone asks, I went home. Okay?"

Jenna nodded. "Of course, Healer Granger. I'll let everyone know." Hermione nodded and apparated back to her flat.

She needed to get to change her clothing so that no one would see her. She grabbed her wand and the sword that Harry gave her after the war. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She apparated to Godric's Hollow.

**A/N:**** I'm interested in trailers for my stories. Meaning if anyone is interested in doing a trailer for 'Unexpected Attraction', 'It Had To Be You', and 'Hiding the Enemy'. Also if you're interested in making the trailer for this story I can give you information from future chapters. Just PM me if you're interested in making a trailer for ANY of the stories. Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** **I STILL WANT BOOK TRAILERS! PLEASE PM ME!**

Chapter Ten

Hermione landed in the middle of Godric's Hollow. It was already dark outside and Hermione didn't understand why since it was only 4 o'clock. Was Godric's Hollow always this creepy? Hermione walked past the graveyard. Her mind went back to the memory of the war when she and Harry visited his parents' graves.

She held up her wand, "Lumos." The place seemed to be deserted. "Is anyone out here?" She could've sworn that she saw someone pass by next to her. She must be seeing things. She kept walking with her wand held firmly in one hand in front of her and the other hand on her sword.

Hermione noticed that her breathing became very heavy. She heard a crack behind her. She turned around quickly to see no one behind her. When she faced forward again there was a body in front of her. "Hello again, Mudblood." Before Hermione could react she was hit with a spell and unconscious.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She was lying on the floor in the middle of a dark room. They people who kidnapped her also stole her wand. Luckily she shrunk her sword before she left and they hadn't taken that. She placed her hand on the pocket that she was keeping it in. "Granger?"

Hermione turned around to find Draco in the corner of the room with his hands and legs bound. He was sweating and had a cut just above his right eye. Hermione's eyes widened as she ran to him. "Draco, oh merlin, what happened?"

"Well, ahhh-" Hermione had touched his side where there was a dark stain. "Please don't touch."

"What did they do to you?" She touched his face.

"I went to find another place to hide and they intercepted me. They beat me and shot spells at me as payback for leaving them."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for me."

Draco shook his head, "Don't say that. I'm not your responsibility."

"Of course you are. You were living in my flat for almost three weeks. I care a lot about you Draco and you don't deserve this."

"Why did you come after me?"

"Mason told me that they were coming after you. I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry."

Draco sighed, "Hermione, you shouldn't have come here. It's too dangerous."

Hermione was about to respond when a female voice came from behind her. "He's right Mudblood, you shouldn't have come here."

Hermione turned around to see a hooded figure. Hermione took her sword from her pocket and passed it to Draco from behind. She began to speak as she was doing this so that the woman wouldn't notice. Draco had to turn a little bit to grab the sword from behind since his hands were tied behind him. "Who are you and what do you want with Draco?"

The woman laughed, "Well this certainly is a change of events. Who would've predicted that Hermione Granger would come for Draco Malfoy's rescue? As for your other question…" The woman lowered her hood. "Did you miss me Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Pansy Parkinson. A vision of herself on the floor screaming came to her mind. Hermione shook her head to erase the image. Pansy had changed over the years. She had grown out her hair extremely long and her features had changed. She no longer had a pig nose. If she weren't evil she would be very pretty. She was wearing dark makeup and had mastered the evil glare.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Hermione breath had become very short and heavy.

Pansy tilted her head to the side, "Is the Mudblood scared? Are you scared of me? Reliving the past, are you?"

Hermione put on a brave face and walked closer to Pansy. "I'm not scared. But you should be."

Pansy laughed out loud, "I should be scared? Who's the one with the wand?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't need a wand to beat you."

"Crucio."

Hermione fell to the floor but didn't scream. She held it in because she couldn't show Pansy any weakness. Draco screamed behind her, "Pansy stop!"

Hermione felt her release the spell. Hermione let out a long breath. Pansy looked at Draco with a disgusted face. "Draco, what's happened to you? You're defending a filthy mudblood?"

She went close to him and knelt down in front of him. "Draco darling, don't you remember how we used to be? We used to tell everyone how superior we were and how low the mudbloods were?"

She put her hand to his face but he pulled away. "Pansy, I'm not like that anymore, I've changed."

She put both of her hands to his face so she was staring right into his eyes. "Don't you remember how you used to touch me when we were alone up in your bedroom." She got close to his face and hovered her lips over his. Just as their lips were about to touch, Pansy screamed out in pain.

Draco jumped up and pushed her to the ground. Pansy was clutching her side. He grabbed her wand, "Accio Hermione's wand." Hermione's wand flew into his hands as he ran to pick her up off of the ground. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Hermione grabbed her wand in one and hand Draco's in the other. They side-along apparated to Hermione's flat. When they landed Hermione let out a giant sigh of relief. She turned to face Draco and pulled him into a hug. She held him so tight against her body as if she was afraid that she was going to lose him. His hands were in her hair and around her waist. "Draco, thank you so much!" She moved back to see him. "I don't know how to thank you."

Draco shook his head, "You came back for me, Hermione. That's all I could ask for."

Hermione had a tear slip down her cheek, "I want you to stay with me again. Please stay and never leave me again. Please promise me that you'll never leave me."

Draco smiled, "As long as you promise not to kick me out."

Hermione pulled him into her arms again and cried into his shoulder. She kept murmuring that she was sorry and thanking him for saving her.

**A/N:****I hope you liked it! Remember to PM me about making a book trailer or a cover for any one of my stories! I love you all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I am EXTREMELY happy right now! The most amazing reader ever has decided to make covers for all three of my fanfics and my original story on wattpad! This beautiful person is daniellover1! So far I have only updated Unexpected Attraction and this story so check out these amazing covers!**

**Just wanted to reply to a comment:**

** hiddennerd: I can see where you're coming from. Believe me, they are not going to fast. The whole love hug thing was only because Hermione was extremely grateful to Draco and missed him being around. Don't worry it'll be a while before any "romance" starts.**

**Anyway back to the story!**

Chapter Eleven

Hermione came out of the shower feeling refreshed. She was still a bit shaken up from the events that had happened earlier. "Draco?"

Draco stood up from the couch. "Yes?"

Hermione walked over to him, "What did you do with Pansy's wand?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Her wand?" Realization hit his face, "Oh, I think I must've dropped it while I was trying to get us out of there."

Hermione shrugged, "Oh well." She turned and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm making some tea do you want any?"

"Sure." He sat on the armchair waiting for her. He noticed a book on her table and picked it up. He flipped through the pages and decided to give it a shot. He rested his head on one arm and his legs on the other. The book was titled, _The Scarlet Letter._ He was lost in the book he didn't notice Hermione come up behind him.

"It's good right?" Draco fell off the chair. Hermione burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomach. "Haha, really smooth, hahaha!"

Draco quickly got up and fixed his hair. "It's not funny."

Hermione kept laughing, "It really is."

Draco shook his head, "It is not. Where's the tea?"

Hermione kept laughing as she went to the kitchen to grab the tea she had made. She walked up to him and saw his serious face. "Okay, I'll stop."

She handed him his tea. "Thank you." He took a sip. Hermione couldn't take it she started laughing again. He practically growled at her. "Your laughter is not appreciated, Granger."

Her laughter slowed to a stop. "Okay, I'm sorry. I swear, no more laughing."

As she sat on the couch with her tea a small giggle escaped her. She quickly sipped her tea hoping that Draco didn't notice. Draco sat down on the armchair normally this time. "So?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why are you so far away?" She patted the couch. "Come sit over here."

Draco got up and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Hermione's face went serious. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Draco gave her a look. "You came for me, why?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "I was so angry at what you had said because I thought that you were lying about Mason. Which, I still don't know if what you said was true or not."

Draco interrupted her. "It was. I would never lie to you Hermione. You have to trust me."

Hermione shook her head. "I know that this is going to hurt but how am I supposed to trust you, Draco? After everything that we have been through over the years. It's been great having you here and I really feel that we've bonded but how do I know for sure that I can trust you. I mean the odds aren't exactly in your favor. Think about it, my boyfriend is hunting you and maybe you thought that if you got me to break up with him then you would have nothing to worry about. I'm sorry but it is what it is."

Draco looked a bit angry at what Hermione had just said. "If you felt that way then why did you come for me? Why did you go against the all-mighty auror's wishes and save me? Why did you even let me stay with you in the first place, Hermione? That's what I don't understand."

Hermione put her tea down on the table. "I let you stay in my flat because I didn't think that you deserved to go to Azkaban for no reason. I went back for you because in the time that we've spent together I've grown to care about you!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just told Draco.

Draco looked at her intently. "Hermione, we're not supposed to care for each other. It's against everything we are. People wouldn't understand."

Hermione picked up her tea and took a sip. "Which is why people don't know about it." Draco nodded. She raised an eyebrow, "Did you, Draco Malfoy, confess that you care about me?"

Draco laughed, "Don't let it go to your head now." He put on a serious face, "Um, do you and Pansy have a history? Besides school, I mean. You seemed afraid of her."

Hermione bit her lip. "Ironically, that story ties in with how I met Mason."

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Explain."

Hermione took a deep breath and explained her story.

_Flashback to two years ago__:_

_ Hermione had just gotten home from having dinner with Harry and Ginny. It had been a month since the two lovebirds had finally tied the knot. She was so happy for them. She was so tired and just wanted to lie in bed. She put her wand down on her nightstand and went to the bathroom. She put her unruly hair in a ponytail and washed her face. She was about to enter her bedroom from the bedroom when, "Hello poppet." __**(Pirates of the Caribbean reference **____**)**_

_ Hermione screamed and tried to close the door of the bathroom but the men were too strong for her. They hit her with spells and she was unconscious. When she woke up she felt a pain in her side. She realized that there was blood around her._

_ "You're blood is so dirty it even blends with the floor." Hermione looked up and saw a hooded figure. Hermione was nervous so she reached into her pocket and pressed on the coin that was hidden there. Yes, it was the same coin from fifth year._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ There was a piercing cackle that came from the figure. "Don't you remember me, mudblood?" The hood was pushed back to reveal Pansy Parkinson. _

_ Pansy had grown out her hair extremely long and was wearing very dark makeup. She resembled Bellatrix Lestrange. "What do you want with me?"_

_ Pansy walked over to her. "I just want to send out a little message to your friends in the ministry."_

_ "What are you-" Hermione was cut off when Pansy pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. Hermione began to scream. Pansy took out a knife and looked at Hermione's left arm. _

_ "Ooh, that scar that Bella gave you seems to be fading. Let's fix that shall we?"_

_ Hermione's eyes widened, "No please-" Her words were cut off by her screams. Pansy was tracing over the words to make them deeper._

_ "This way it'll never fade and you won't ever forget." She spit out through her clenched teeth. She was trying to keep a steady hand while holding Hermione down. The pain in Hermione's arm finally stopped. "There I'm finished." Pansy pushed Hermione's face to look at her arm. "Well, don't you like it? I worked ever so hard on it."_

_ A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. Pansy lifted her to make her stand. "Now, what to do with you. I don't want to kill you right away. How about I just torture you for a little while and then when I get bored I can finally kill you." Before Hermione could say anything, "Crucio!"_

_ Hermione fell to the floor in pain. She felt as though knives were going through every part of her body._

_ "Stop!" Pansy quickly lifted her hood and apparated away. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. _

_ "Hermione? Oh merlin, Hermione! Mason, we have to get her to St. Mungo's."_

_ "Right away, Harry!" Everything went black._

_ When Hermione woke up she was in a hospital bed. Her vision was a little blurry so she couldn't tell who was sitting in the chair next to her. "W-what happened?"_

_ The person stood up, "You're awake!"_

_ Hermione squinted, "You're Mason Patterson, aren't you?"_

_ Mason nodded, "And you're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age." Hermione gave him a small smile. She glanced at her left arm and saw that it was wrapped up in bandages. Mason saw her looking at her arm, "I'm sorry Hermione. The Healer said that, um, the scar would-"_

_ Hermione nodded, "Just when it was starting to fade." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_ Mason shook his head, "Please don't cry. You're going to be fine." Hermione smiled at him. "Listen, when you get out of here would you, um, like to go to dinner with me?"_

_ "Of course."_

_End of Flashback_

Draco just nodded, "Wow." He went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe that Pansy was capable of that."

Hermione looked down at her arm, "Yeah well…"

Draco saw her and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "It doesn't mean anything. If it does, then it means strength and courage." He bent his head and kissed her wrist. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione felt something that she had never felt before. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She noticed Draco's face getting closer to hers. She suddenly remembered Mason. "It's getting late. I better turn in for the night since I have an early morning. Goodnight Draco." She quickly got up from the couch and went into her bedroom without even giving Draco a chance to say goodnight.

**A/N:**** Did you love it? Hate it? I just want to thank daniellover1 for doing my book covers! I would also like some trailers so if you're interested PLEASE PM me! I love you all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I love all of you for reviewing! Hermione and Draco are beginning to get a little too close… Time to tear them apart don't you think?**

Chapter Twelve

Hermione was currently sitting on her bed thinking about what had happened just moments before. She couldn't describe what went through her body when Draco had kissed her wrist. She wondered what it would be like to have his lips touch her own. Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking these things especially when she's in love with Mason.

Why did she even let herself get trapped into this situation? She shouldn't have told Draco about her history with Pansy. That was a very personal story and made her vulnerable. Was she attracted to Draco? That was the million-dollar question. If she was being completely to herself, yes she was. She couldn't help it. He was tall, thin but muscular, blonde, and had those enticing blue eyes.

She wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't attracted to him while they were still in school. She remembered the first day on the train when she spotted him. He was saying goodbye to his mother and had a smile on his face. Can you believe it? Draco was smiling. She was completely head over heels for him until he opened his mouth. After that, he repulsed her.

As the years went on, he became increasingly more attractive. After sixth year he became very thin and even paler than he already was. He looked sick. She hadn't seen him after the war so she didn't know how much he had changed. Once he entered her flat though, she realized how much he had changed, for the better. This time she wasn't just thinking about his looks.

Hermione was finally about to go to sleep when there was a knock on her door. Not her bedroom door, her flat door. She rose from her bed and walked out to the front door. Draco peeked his head out of his bedroom door. Hermione held her finger over her mouth as a signal for him to stay quiet. She opened the door to reveal Mason. "Mason, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

He shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know that it's late but I just _had_ to come. May I come in?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, please sit."

Mason quickly sat down on the couch that she and Draco were sitting on just moments ago. Hermione sat down next to him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I came this late at night.

Hermione nodded, "Just a bit."

Mason sighed, "We searched Godric's Hollow for hours searching for that damn Slytherin and he was nowhere to be found. We could tell that he had been there because in one of the old abandoned houses was a pool of blood. We've taken some samples to see whose blood it was. You never know who could be helping him escape.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Have you checked the samples yet?"

Mason shook his head, "Not yet. The other aurors and I are afraid to do the spell wrong so I suggested that we give it to you to investigate."

Hermione smiled, "That's perfect." Mason gave her a weird look. "What I mean is that if I do the test then we'll know that there won't be a mistake."

Mason nodded, "Exactly, that's why I suggested you."

Hermione blushed, "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Mason leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He began to pull away when Hermione pulled him back towards her. "You're not going anywhere."

Hermione found herself lying on the couch with Mason on top of her.

They were snogging. His fingers found themselves at the hem of her shirt. Hermione felt a shock when his fingers touched her bare skin. His lips were on her neck. She suddenly found herself thinking about Draco. She couldn't go all the way with Mason with the doubt in her mind that he was telling the whole wizarding world about their personal lives.

She pulled his head back up so that his lips would connect with hers. "Mason, we should stop." Her voice came out very breathy. He wasn't stopping, "Mason please."

He stopped and stared in her eyes. "What happened, Hermione?"

"I just have to know one thing."

"Anything."

"Did you tell anyone about the night that I didn't invite you inside when we had gone to a muggle restaurant for dinner?"

Mason's eyes widened for a split second but went back to normal. If Hermione had blinked she would've missed it, but she didn't. "Of course not. I don't spread our personal lives to the whole wizarding world."

Hermione nodded. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. She pushed herself up so that she was in a sitting position. "I have an early morning tomorrow. I really should be getting to sleep."

She stood up and walked to the front door with Mason close behind. "I'll see you tomorrow with the results of the test. Goodnight Mason."

"Goodnight Hermione." He left after that. Hermione couldn't believe that he lied to her. All this time she was hoping to hear that he hadn't told anyone but when he said it, she just didn't believe him.

Draco stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "Is it safe to come out?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he's gone."

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin, I thought that you guys were never going to stop. You two are animals."

"Oh please, it's not like you're any better. If I recall, in school you had I think practically every Slytherin girl eating out of your hand."

Draco had a smile on his face, "Those were the days."

Hermione shook her head, "You disgust me. I'm going to bed." She closed her door to the sound of Draco's laughter.

~.~

Hermione woke up the next day and went straight to work. Jenna said hello to her at the front desk and gave her the blood samples the Mason had sent over. Hermione went straight to her office and locked the door. She opened the flask that held the blood and poured onto the table. She took out the wand and began saying a spell. The blood began to separate three different ways. Each line of blood began to spell out names. One line spelled Hermione Granger; another spelled Draco Malfoy, and the final one spelled Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione grabbed some paper towels, a muggle invention, and cleaned off the two lines that spelled her name and Pansy's. Hermione didn't want anyone to know about Pansy because she knew that they would confront her and she was scared that Pansy would give Hermione away. Hermione didn't even want to think about what would happen if Mason found out about Draco.

She performed another spell and Draco's blood went back into the flask. She put a label on it and wrote Draco's name on it. She walked over to the front desk. "Jenna, do you mind sending this over to the Ministry of Magic. Don't forget to mark it so that it goes to the aurors."

Jenna nodded, "Of course, Hermione. It's no problem at all." Hermione was about to go back into her office when Jenna's voice stopped her. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to face Jenna, "Yes?"

Jenna looked as though she was choosing her words extremely carefully. "Are you okay? You just seem a little distant as of late."

Hermione looked at Jenna with caring eyes, "I just have a lot on my plate right now. Thank you for your concern though."

"Well, if you ever need to talk just know that I'm here."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Jenna."

**A/N:**** GUYS PAY ATTENTION!**

**Do I have your attention? Please please please check out my original story on wattpad! It's called "Only You". I'm under a different pen name: bookwormbabe98. Here's the link: 14992384-only-you#.Udn6QuBc_ww**

**If you guys check it out I swear that I'll update this story faster! I love you all!**

**XOXO,**

** potterxlove98**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** Hope you liked the last chapter! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Small note: I'm thinking about speeding up Ginny's pregnancy… What do you think?**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione was working with a patient who broke his arm in a quidditch accident. It was a simple repair spell that she had to perform. Once she was finished she went into her office. When she walked in she found Ginny sitting there. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Hermione, you won't believe this!" Ginny didn't give Hermione an opportunity to respond before she went into her story. "They're not letting me play anymore because I'm pregnant! Can you believe it? Even though I pregnant I'm still best player out there!"

Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team. Hermione laughed, "Ginny, you're just as modest as ever." Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. "They're just trying to keep you in the best health. Flying around and flipping in the air isn't good for the baby."

Ginny stomped her foot on the ground. She actually stomped it on the ground. "I know but I like playing! It's just not fair!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny, you're the one who got pregnant!"

Ginny glared at Hermione, "Shut up."

Before Hermione could respond she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal Jenna holding an envelope. "Hermione, this came for you. It's from Mason."

Hermione took the envelope from Jenna and smiled, "Thanks Jenna." Jenna nodded and turned to go back to her desk. Hermione closed the door to her office.

Ginny leaned forward, "What is that?"

Hermione glanced up to Ginny while opening the envelope. "It's something from Mason." She finally got the envelope open and took out the parchment that was inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for the blood sample. Unfortunately, Malfoy has disappeared again and there's no way to track him. The only thing we know for sure is that he was, in fact, in Godric's Hollow. I would love to talk to you more about this over dinner tonight. What do you think?_

_Love Always,_

_ Mason Patterson_

Attached to the bottom was a rose. Hermione smiled and held the rose close to her chest. Her smile faded when she remembered that Mason had lied to her earlier. She shook her head and put the rose and parchment back into the envelope. "So, what did the letter say?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to thank me for identifying the blood and wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Ginny smiled, "You two are the cutest couple ever."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that's you and Harry."

Ginny paused for a moment, "You're right."

Hermione shook her head, "Like I said, just as modest as ever."

Ginny and Hermione continued to talk about girl things for a while until Ginny had to leave. Hermione decided that it was a good time for her to head home as well. She was going to go to dinner with Mason tonight so she needed time to get ready. She may have been mad at Mason but she still loved him. He deserved at least one more chance.

She apparated home and ran into her room to get ready. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. Hermione had most of her dress on so she just told Draco to come in. When he walked in Hermione was pulling her dress up to her chest so he saw her bra for about a second. She walked over to him and turned around.

"Do you mind zipping me up?"

Draco nodded and went to grab the zipper. His hand brushed the bare skin of her back. No matter how cliché it sounded both Hermione and Draco could've sworn they felt electricity go up and down their bodies. Hermione took in a breath and Draco froze. He grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it up to close the dress.

Hermione turned around and thanked him. She walked into the bathroom with her wand to fix her hair. Draco followed her in, "So where are you going looking so fancy?"

Hermione finished with her hair and was now applying her makeup by hand. "Mason is taking me out to dinner. I'll fix something for you before I leave, don't worry."

Draco raised an eyebrow; "You're going out with Mason tonight? I thought you were in a fight?"

Hermione shrugged, "I love him, Draco. I love him."

Draco looked down, "Even after what he did? After he lied?"

Hermione turned around to face him, "I forgave you didn't I?"

Draco shoved her shoulder, "You forgave me because you couldn't resist my dashing good looks and my brilliant personality."

Hermione scoffed, "Okay Draco, whatever you say." She walked to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

Draco shrugged, "Whatever is easiest."

Hermione looked at Draco with shock, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are asking me to make you whatever I feel like making? The Malfoy I know would order me to make him a gourmet meal."

Draco shook his head, "I told you I've changed."

Hermione smiled, "Definitely for the better." Hermione waved her wand and a brown paper bag appeared in front of her. She passed the bag to Draco.

He looked at it with a weird face, "What is this?"

"It's my new invention. Basically, you open the bag and whatever you want to eat will come out."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You invented this?"

"Yup."

"How do I know that the food that comes out of the bag isn't poison?"

Hermione shrugged, "You just have to trust me."

Draco was hesitant to open the bag. Before he could, there was a knock at the door. Hermione felt a little depressed to be leaving Draco. She motioned for him to go into his room. When his door closed she opened the door for Mason.

"Hi sweetheart, the rose you left me was beautiful."

Mason kissed her, "Anything for you baby."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck, "We should go."

They apparated to a restaurant. Hermione looked around and realized that this was a restaurant full of wizards. She sat down and ordered her food right away. "So Hermione, do you want to know about the Malfoy case?"

Hermione nodded, "Is there really much to tell?"

Mason shook his head, "Hermione, I just don't understand why it's so hard. I always solve me cases in less than two weeks and now this coward has disappeared off the face of the Earth. I just don't get it. I thought that he was going to be an easy case."

Hermione shrugged, "You should never underestimate your opponent. Did you talk to Blaise?"

"He didn't know anything about Malfoy's whereabouts. Believe me, we even used veritaserum on him."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I hope you find something to help you with the case."

Mason grabbed her hand, "Hermione, is there something wrong? You seem distant."

"Honestly?" Mason nodded. "I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that you were lying the other night."

"About the rumors? Hermione I-"

"It's just that I don't understand why anyone would make up something like that."

Mason sighed, "Okay fine, I was just talking to Wilfred from the building. But 'Mione I swear I never told anyone else."

Hermione shook her head and out down her napkin on the table. "Mason, I do not appreciate you telling people about my personal life."

"What's the difference between you telling Ginny?"

"It just is, Mason. What makes it worse is that you lied to me about it. Not once, but twice. Mason, I'm sorry but I think that we need to take a break."

Mason's eyes widened, "Hermione please don't do this." She opened her purse and dropped a couple galleons onto the table.

"I'm sorry but I just need time to think things through." With that, she disapparated.

She opened the door that lead to her flat. When she walked into the flat she came face to face with a very angry looking Ginny Weasley.

**A/N:**** Ooooh cliffhanger! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Guys please please help me out by checking out my original story "Only You" on wattpad. I'm under a different pen name: bookwormbabe98. Here's the link: 19794942-only-you-chapter-one#.UedZmOBc_ww**

**PLEASE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I love you all!**

**XOXO, **

** Potterxlove98**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger in the last chapter.. sorry! Also, did you check out my original story on Wattpad? If you haven't, please do. I'm updating more often now. You'll find the link in the bottom A/N.**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione opened the door of her flat and walked in to face and very angry looking Ginny Weasley. Hermione froze in her spot. Ginny was standing in front of her with a very intimidating look with her hands crossed in front of her. Draco is sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap. "Close the door, Hermione."

Hermione obeyed and closed the door behind her and also locked it. "Ginny, I can explain."

She held her hand up, "Save it." Hermione gulped, "I come to your flat to tell you some important news about the Malfoy case that Harry told me and I come here to find Malfoy himself! The first thought that comes to my mind is that he broke in here. But then I remember that you have wards up. So my next thought is that he broke down the door or window but all of those things are perfectly in tact."

Hermione looked down at the floor, "Ginny-"

"So my final conclusion is to wait for you to get home so that you can tell me that the ferret broke into your flat by some miracle and you had no idea."

Hermione shook her head and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. When he came a month ago I just-"

"A month ago? Hermione, you've been holding Malfoy here for a month? Are you insane? What the bloody hell would possess you to hide our worst enemy in you flat?"

"Ginny, he came to me all covered in blood about to die. I didn't know what to do so I healed him. In the morning he told me why he had been running. Ginny, he doesn't deserve Azkaban."

Ginny threw her hands up in the air, "I can't believe this. Hermione, you're acting crazy? Does he have you under the imperius curse or something? The Hermione I know would never turn away from what's right."

"Ginny, he doesn't deserve Azkaban. He was running from other ex-deatheaters who wanted to form an alliance to start another war. When he denied they wanted to murder him."

"Hermione, how could you do this? You're hiding him from the ministry and from Mason! Mason has been searching for Malfoy for a whole month and you never said anything. How do you think Mason will feel when he finds out?"

"Ginny, Pansy is the leader."

Ginny froze, "What?"

Hermione walked forward and grabbed Ginny's hand. "About two weeks ago, I kicked Draco out of the house because I felt wrong hiding him. I promised him that I wouldn't turn him in. Then Mason told me that they spotted Draco in Godric's Hollow and were going to capture him. I felt guilty so I went after him."

Hermione took in a breath and continued, "Someone kidnapped me and when I woke up I was in a dark room with Draco tied up behind me. I went to go help him and Pansy appeared. She was going to finish the job she had started two years ago. I had given Draco a sword and he broke free and saved me." Hermione shook her head; "I couldn't turn him in after that."

"Hermione, he's our enemy." Ginny whispered.

"Not anymore."

Ginny looked over at where Draco was sitting and then back at Hermione. She sighed, "Is this what you needed Harry's clothes for?" Hermione nodded. "Fine, I won't tell anyone."

Hermione had a smile so wide on her face it went past her ears. She hugged Ginny super tight. "Ginny, thank you so much you're the best friend that anyone could ever ask for!"

"Hermione… Can't breathe."

Hermione let go of Ginny, "Sorry, I love you thank you!"

Ginny shook her head, "So I can't even tell Harry?"

"No, not even Harry. I'm sorry you have to keep this secret from him but the less people that know the better." Hermione looked down at her appearance, "I'm going to go to my room to change and wash my face. I'll be right out." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Ginny walked over to where Draco was sitting and leaned over to him. She whispered, "You better be grateful to Hermione for this. She is breaking so many rules and going against her boyfriend for you. Hermione has been through a lot. I swear if you do anything to her I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded, "I understand." Ginny went to move away but Draco grabbed her arm. "I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. I am extremely grateful and I think I may even lo-"

Draco was cut off by the sound of Hermione opening the door to her bedroom, "Am I interrupting something?" She came out to the sign of Ginny and Draco at a very close proximity.

Ginny jumped away from Draco, "No way. I was just telling Draco that if he hurt you I was going to hunt him down."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny, please, calm down."

Ginny smiled but then scrunched her eyebrows together. "You said that you gave Mason blood samples for the incident. Was the incident at Godric's Hollow with Pansy?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, why?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Hermione, you tampered with evidence? I'm shocked!"

Hermione shrugged, "I had to do what needed to be done."

"I will never get used to this rebellious side of you." She sighed, "I have to head home. Harry's waiting for me."

Hermione grabbed Ginny, "Wait, you said you came to tell me something about Draco's case."

"Oh right, Harry said that he was going to talk to Narcissa Malfoy to see if she knew anything about Malfoy's whereabouts. He's not going to hurt her or anything. He's just going to ask some questions."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks for the update, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and left disapparated from Hermione's flat. Hermione turned around to face Draco, "That was a close one."

Draco walked up to Hermione, "My question is why you came back so soon from your date?"

Hermione felt her heart sink. She had forgotten about Mason. "I kind of broke up with Mason."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "You what?"

Hermione shook her head, "I told him that we needed to take a break. So right now, we're not officially together."

Draco seemed to be fighting with himself in his head, "Okay, you have to promise not to get angry."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed, "I just have to try this once."

Before Hermione could fully comprehend what he said, he grabbed the back of her neck and attached his lips to hers.

**A/N:**** Another cliffhanger… Please don't forget to check out my original story on Wattpad "Only You." I'm under the pen name: bookwormbabe98. If you check it out I swear I'll update this fic faster! Here's the link: story/5080447-only-you**

**Don't forget to review this chapter!**

**XOXO,**

** Potterxlove98**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm so sorry about taking long to update it's just that I went on vacation and I have been super busy with virtual school and all that crap. But it is now 3 AM and I'm up writing this for you guys. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione felt shock. She could barely understand what was happening. When she finally began to respond to Draco's kiss he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't know what she did until she heard the sound of her hand colliding with Draco's cheek. She put her hand over her mouth in utter shock of what she had just done. "I-"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. I kind of deserved that didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again." He looked everywhere except for at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head as he began to turn away. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before she crashed her lips onto his. He pushed her against the wall as her hands went up to his hair. His head traveled to her neck but she pulled him back up so that his lips were connected with hers again. She couldn't get enough of him. She pulled him as close to her body as she possibly could.

Draco's hands went from against the wall to under her shirt. Hermione gasped as his cold fingers touched her bare skin. Draco took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Draco lifted Hermione and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her across the room until they reached the door of his bedroom. The kissing hadn't stopped all this time. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He leaned over her and Hermione found her hands at the buttons of his shirt. Hermione had never gone this far before. Not even with Mason. _Mason._ Hermione's eyes widened as she shoved Draco away. "Draco, I can't do this."

"What?"

She sat up on the bed and looked him in the eyes. "Draco – you and me – we can't happen. Mason and I aren't even officially broken up. Besides, we don't even like each other that way. I just- I just can't."

She got up from the bed and tried to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm. He made her face him. "Do you really believe any of that?"

She tried to move her face but he wouldn't let her. She whispered, "I just can't."

Draco lowered his hands from her face and she left his room. She went into her bedroom making sure that she locked the doors so that Draco couldn't sneak into her room. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and went under the covers. Sleep took over her.

~.~

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling she didn't recognize in the pit of her stomach. She got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Draco was in there eating cereal. She raised an eyebrow; "So after all this time you finally learned to make cereal for yourself?"

He looked up at her, "I guess."

Hermione walked up to him, "Can things not be awkward? Can we just forget what happened last night and move on as friends?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Perfect." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to grab more cereal and served a bowl for herself. "So, why did you kiss me last night?"

"I thought that we were supposed to forget that last night ever happened."

She shrugged and walked over to the counter with her cereal. "I know but I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Granger."

Hermione nearly dropped her spoon. "Excuse me?"

Draco pulled a face, "I've been living with you for too long. You're beginning to rub off on me with those muggle sayings of yours."

Hermione laughed, "There's nothing wrong with a little culture, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Granger."

"So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Not."

"Why?"

Draco put his bowl in the sink. "Why so curious?"

Hermione looked at him with an, _'Are you serious?',_ face. "Draco, when someone kisses me, I want to know why?"

Draco smirked, "We both know you liked it, Granger."

Hermione scoffed, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

Draco laughed and threw himself on to the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm going to get changed for work."

"Thanks for the update."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You are so annoying."

Draco grinned, "Thanks, it's one of my many gifts."

Hermione closed the door to her bedroom and began to get dressed for work.

~.~

"According to Harry, Mason has been asking about you." Ginny was currently sitting in Hermione's office for yet another check up.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together, "It's barely even been twenty-four hours."

Ginny shrugged, "He misses you." She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I should've noticed that something was wrong last night. I was just distracted by a little surprise I found in your flat."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah well, it really doesn't matter. I just want some time to sort things out. What Mason did was unacceptable and lying to me about it only made it worse."

Ginny nodded, "You are absolutely right." She paused, "Is Malfoy giving you any problems?"

"Ginny, I have been living with him for over a month. He's been fine." Hermione didn't dare tell Ginny about the kiss. If she found out then there would be no one able to hold her back. Not to mention that with all the anger she'd probably pop the baby out.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know how you can stand living with that ferret. I mean, after everything he did to us in school – especially you. Do we need to go back to second year?"

"That's the whole point, Ginny. We were just kids back then. Believe me, Draoc has changed and for the better. He's no longer the arrogant pain in the ass he was in Hogwarts."

"I'd have to see it to believe it."

"You could always come over and hang out with us. Draco is always so alone. I'm sure that he's tired of talking to me everyday about work when I get home. I feel so bad."

"Well, it's not like you can just invite over one of his school mates."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ginny, you are a genius."

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it! I wonder if I should speed up Ginny's pregnancy so that she has the baby earlier than nine months. What do you think?**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD STORY! It's Only You by bookwormbabe98.**

**If I get at least five comments on that story I swear I'll update this one a lot faster. I'll stay up until 5 AM if I have to. **

**Summary of Only You: ****Dylan Anderson is an eighteen year old psychiatrist. Well, at least that's what she wants to be. Right now she volunteers at the Teen Therapy Center. When her boss finally let's her move up to get up close and personal with her first client she didn't imagine him to be dangerous. Not only that, but she didn't expect to fall in love.**

**Here's the link: story/5080447-only-you**

**(For some reason links don't work so just put wattpad . com in front of the rest)**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

** Potterxlove98**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Words cannot describe how sorry I am! I've been so busy with camp, virtual school, REAL school, and just a whole load of crap. PAY ATTENTION TO THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A voice came from inside, "Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger, you can go back and tell your boyfriend that I already told him everything I know." The door still hadn't opened.

"I'm not here for him. I'm here alone, I swear."

The door swung open to reveal Blaise Zabini. "If you're not here for the ministry then why the bloody hell are you here?"

Hermione swallowed, "If you had the chance to see Malfoy again – be his friend – would you do it? Even if he's being hunted by the ministry?"

He narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly as if he was picking his words carefully. "Of course I would. He's my best friend, but I wouldn't be able to because I have absolutely no idea where he is."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

He nodded, "Come in." He moved to the side and let Hermione pass him. She sat down on the couch in the middle of the flat. Blaise sat beside her. "So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here or am I going to have to guess?"

Hermione thought about her words carefully. "I have a way for you to see Draco…"

Blaise's eyes widened, "Is this some kind of a joke? Are you going to lead me back to the ministry for more questioning? I already told your boyfriend that I don't know anything."

Hermione shook her head, "The information that I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Do you understand? You cannot breathe a word of this ever."

Blaise raised an eyebrow showing that he was intrigued, "I'm listening."

"Draco has been living with me for almost two months now."

Blaise burst out laughing, "Great joke, Granger. Thanks for coming but I have some real stuff I need to deal with."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not kidding. Draco has been living with me in my flat for almost two months now. I've been hiding him from Mason to keep him out of Azkaban."

"Why the bloody hell should I believe you? Why would you betray your precious boyfriend for your enemy?"

Hermione sighed, "I've been asking myself the same exact thing for two months now."

"I don't believe you, Granger. You wouldn't lie to your boyfriend and your best friends like that for Draco."

"I don't know how else I can tell you but it's the truth. The reason I came over here is because I wanted you to come see him."

Blaise looked at Hermione as if she was insane. "How do I know that this isn't some kind of trap? I'm sorry Granger but this whole situation just doesn't make any sense to me."

Hermione sighed, "There's no other way that I know how to say it. Draco is living in my flat to hide from the ministry and the Ex-Death Eaters that are after him. It's the truth."

"So if I come with you, I won't be ambushed?"

"I promise."

Blaise arose from the couch and held out his hand for Hermione to take, "Well, come on then."

Hermione smiled and jumped up from the couch. She linked arms with Blaise and performed side along apparation to the outside of her flat. She took out her key and opened the door. "Draco, I'm home."

"I'm on the couch." The lazy bloke didn't even turn to look at Hermione. He was lying on the couch in some weird position with his arms out hanging everywhere and his legs stretched out in front of him. Playing on the television was a rerun of one of those old muggle television shows from the fifties.

"Draco, I have a surprise for you."

He still didn't move, "Is it a surprise that I have to get up for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Blaise shrugged. "Draco, get up _please._"

He groaned and got up from the couch. He turned to face Hermione, "What the bloody hell could you possibly wa-" He stopped midsentence with his eyes wide. "Blaise?"

Blaise smirked, "Sleeping with Granger now? I knew you wanted to hit that back in school."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Draco shook his head and ran up to Blaise and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you mate."

Blaise smiled, "I've missed you too."

Hermione had a warm feeling watching Draco and Blaise become reunited. "I'll just go to my room and set some things up for work. I'll leave you two alone."

The boys nodded towards her and she left the room. Draco and Blaise sat down on the couch to talk. "Mate, what are you doing here?" Asked Draco.

"Granger came to my apartment. Honestly, I thought she was lying when she said you were here. I thought I was walking into a trap with her boyfriend waiting to interrogate me. No way did I ever think that you would be bunking with Granger. So she can hide you from the ministry no less."

Draco shrugged, "I have no idea either. All I know was that I stumbled into her flat two months ago all bloody and bruised. She healed me and told me that I could stay here until they stopped looking for me."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "I just don't understand why she would betray her boyfriend like that."

"Well, she's not dating him anymore. They're on what she called a 'break'."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Well mate, what are you waiting for? Get to the snogging already."

Draco shook his head, "Blaise, its not that simple."

"Drake, you have been in love with Granger for as long as I can remember. Just lay one on her."

Draco didn't look at Blaise, "I already did."

"You what?"

"When she came home saying that she and Mason had broken up, I kissed her. She went along with it for a while until she pulled away."

Blaise smirked, "Did you get under her shirt?" When Draco didn't answer Blaise smiled wide, "I'm impressed."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well none of it matters if she's just going to get back together with Mason. Blaise, she sees me as the stupid little boy who made fun of her in school. Nothing more."

"You have to have faith, Drake. She's not going to be able to resist that undeniable charm of yours for long."

Draco laughed, "Thanks mate but it's not going to happen."

Blaise shook his head, "Whatever mate. Listen, I'll be stopping by a lot more often. Granger told me that she was going to let me apparate in and out of her flat so I can visit you without anyone getting suspicious. I know that you were just dying of boredom without me."

"Thanks mate. I really appreciate it."

**A/N:**** Again, I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating sooner! I love you all.**

**I have seven chapters up so far for my original story "Only You." If I get five reviews from five DIFFERENT people I will update this a lot sooner. Even if I have to stay up super late! Here's the link: **

** www. wattpad story/5080447-only-you**

**(WITHOUT THE SPACES)**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Potterxlove98**


End file.
